Digital video broadcasting-terrestrial (DVB-T) standard has been used as a terrestrial digital broadcasting standard in Europe and all over the world. Further, these days the DVB-T2 standard, which is an improved version of the DVB-T standard, has been in practical use (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1).
Further, an emergency warning system (EWS) has been defined as a method for sending a warning in a case of emergency such as natural disasters or the like including earthquakes and tsunami (for example, see Patent Document 1).